


Mawala ng 'di inaasahan

by byeolsonyeo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolsonyeo/pseuds/byeolsonyeo
Summary: 2021Hindi makahinga si Minseok.Init na init na siya sa suot niyang long-sleeves na polo na nakatupi ng ¾. Ang init pa sa sasakyan niya kasi bad timing na nasira ang aircon tapos tirik na tirik ang araw sa labas. Sino ba kasing nagplano na alas tres ng hapon simulan ang event?Bakit nga ba siya nandito ulit? Kung hindi naman siya binantaan ni Baekhyun na isusumbong sa barkada ay paniguradong nakahiga pa siya ngayon sa kama habang nanonood ng Netflix. Malapit na niya matapos ang bagong season ng My Hero Acadamia kaso heto siya at malapit na ma-dehydrate sa init dahil wala siyang choice.Matagal na rin siyang hindi nakakapunta sa alma mater niya. Siguro ang huli ay noong kumuha sila ng yearbook nila Baekhyun at Junmyeon. Pakiramdam niya kasi wala naman siyang dapat nang balikan sa lugar na ito.Pupunta daw si Jongdae.Ayaw man aminin sa sarili pero yan talaga ang dahilan kung bakit siya a-attend ng alumni homecoming na ito.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Mawala ng 'di inaasahan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Narito Kami reader! First ever completed fic ko to sa tanang buhay ko na fan ng EXO. Pasensya na in advance as a newb :) sana magustuhan ninyo! Enjoy! <3

#### 2021

Hindi makahinga si Minseok. 

Init na init na siya sa suot niyang long-sleeves na polo na nakatupi ng ¾. Ang init pa sa sasakyan niya kasi bad timing na nasira ang aircon tapos tirik na tirik ang araw sa labas. Sino ba kasing nagplano na alas tres ng hapon simulan ang event?

Bakit nga ba siya nandito ulit? Kung hindi naman siya binantaan ni Baekhyun na isusumbong sa barkada ay paniguradong nakahiga pa siya ngayon sa kama habang nanonood ng Netflix. Malapit na niya matapos ang bagong season ng My Hero Acadamia kaso heto siya at malapit na ma-dehydrate sa init dahil wala siyang choice.

“Umalis na lang kaya ako? Wala pa namang nakakakita na dumating ako. Pwede kong idahilan kay Baek na masakit tiyan ko diba?”

“Pwede ko naman i-meet ang barkada sa ibang araw. O kaya bisitahin sila sa mga opisina nila. Sus parang di naman kami pare-parehong sa Makati nagtatrabaho.”

Matagal na rin siyang hindi nakakapunta sa alma mater niya. Siguro ang huli ay noong kumuha sila ng yearbook nila Baekhyun at Junmyeon. Pakiramdam niya kasi wala naman siyang dapat nang balikan sa lugar na ito. 

Pupunta daw si Jongdae.

Ayaw man aminin sa sarili pero yan talaga ang dahilan kung bakit siya a-attend ng alumni homecoming na ito.

#### 2008

Second year na si Minseok at hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin niya maintindihan bakit ipinipilit ng nanay niya na ang highschool ang best years sa buhay ng isang estudyante. Wala namang ipinagkaiba noong nasa elementary pa lang siya. Mas haggard at agit lang siya ngayon dahil araw-araw siyang bumabiyahe mula Las Pinas papuntang Manila at pabalik. Mas pinalala pa ng tila bundok niyang gawain tuwing matatapos ang school day.

Ito nga siya ngayon at nakatayo sa gilid ng classroom habang iniintay ang English teacher nila na matapos mag-assign ng bagong upuan para sa second quarter. 

“Hindi pa ba matatapos ‘to? Parang upuan lang naman eh”

Sinita niya si Baek sabay hampas dahil baka marinig sila ni Ms Rivera. Mahirap na at baka masira pa ang magandang reputasyon niya sa teacher. Medyo favorite siya dahil isa siya sa may pinakamataas na grades sa klase.

“Do we still have a free seat?”, nagulat si Minseok dahil siya na lang pala at si Baekhyun ang hindi pa nabibigyan ng upuan.

“MA’AM!!!! MA’AM!!!! MA’AM!!!!! Dito na lang si Minseok!”

Napalingon siya sa sumigaw at namula. Una, dahil sa tilian ng mga kaklase nila na nagsisimula na sa kaniya-kaniyang pang-aasar. Ikalawa, tinitignan na siya ng makahulugan ni Ms Rivera na para bang may lihim siya. Malay ba niya bakit umeeksena itong si Jongdae. Ikatlo, ayun na nga. Si Jongdae. Si Jongdae na rival niya sa pagiging Top 1 sa klase.

“Jongdae, no need to shout. I’ll let Minseok take the seat beside you if that’s what you want.”, sabi ni Ms Rivera sabay tapon ng matamis na ngiti kay Minseok.

“YES! MA’AM THANK YOU PO! LABYU!”, sigaw na naman ni Jongdae.

“Minseok, you didn’t tell me you and Jongdae are together ha!”

Napahiyaw ng mas malakas ang buong klase sa sinabi ng teacher nila. Habang si Minseok ay gusto nang bumuka na lang ang sahig at bumagsak two floors below where he is. Lalong napalala ang hiya niya dahil napansin niyang sumisilip na para makichismis ang mga ka-batch nila na nag-iintay for next period.

Wala nang nagawa si Minseok kundi pumunta sa tabi ng isang Jongdae na tila pusa kung ngumiti.

Tampulan ng tukso si Minseok hanggang lunch break. Kaliwa’t kanan ang pang-aasar sa kanya ng buong klase habang si Jongdae ay nakikipagdaldalan sa mga barkada nito.

“Wala ngang kami! Sino ba kasi may sabing may kami?”, napalakas na sabi ni Minseok dahil naririndi na siya sa kantyaw ni Baekhyun.

“Ouch! Sakit mo naman magsalita boyfriend!”, narinig niyang sabi ni Jongdae dahil sakto pala na may kinukuha ito sa bag na malapit sa kanya.

“Anong boy-”

“Boyfriend pala eh! Akala ko ba childhood bestfriend mo ako? Pero bakit may secret boyfriend ka na di ko alam?”

“Wala nga”

“Eh tinawag kang boyfriend ni Jongdae! Anong wala!”

“Oo nga boyfriend! Wag mo na i-deny. Nakakahiya sa bestfrie-”

“SHUT UP”, sabay walk out ni Minseok at dumiretso na sa susunod nilang klase.

Lumipas ang ilang linggo at patuloy lang sa pang-aasar si Jongdae sa kanya. Umabot na sa buong batch maging sa mga ibang teachers nila na mag-boyfriend sila. Kahit hindi naman totoo?? Kahit na no boyfriend since birth si Minseok?? Iisa pa lang ang nagiging crush niya sa tanang buhay niya at matagal na niyang hindi nakikita yun??

Nasanay na lang din si Minseok kinalaunan. Hindi na siya umaangal kapag may nagsisimula. Maayos niya na ring sinasagot ang kung sinuman na nagtatanong kung kumusta na ba ang boyfriend niya o kung nasaan ito. Tutal alam din naman niya talaga dahil nakasanayan na ata ni Jongdae na i-update siya sa mga ganap nito sa buhay.

“Sabay tayong umuwi mamaya ha! Hintayin mo ako may kukunin lang ako sa library. Huwag mo akong iiwanan boyfriend!”

“Punta akong canteen. May ipapabili ka?” 

“Complete ko Artemis Fowl book series. Pahiramin kita after mo diyan sa Percy Jackson.”

“Try watching Batman too. Promise di ka magsisisi”

“Tapos mo na assignment sa Geom? Gusto mo kumopya?”

“Uy mas mataas grade mo sakin! Congrats boyfriend! Libre naman diyan?”

Unti-unting naging malapit rin si Minseok kay Jongdae. Napabuti pa ata na naging katabi niya ito sa halos lahat ng klase nila dahil mas na-challenge siyang galingan. Kahit sa math subjects nila na sobrang hate niya eh sinisipag na siyang mag-aral dahil nakakahiya. 

Ayaw man aminin ni Minseok pero medyo naniniwala na siyang may gusto nga sa kanya si Jongdae. Na hindi ito pang-aasar lamang at totoong way na ito ng kaibigan upang makuha ang atensyon niya. Baka rin pareho na sila ng nararamdaman.

“So kailan ka aamin?”

“Ha? Baek? Ano?”

“Bingi-bingihan? Ganyan? Kapag si Jongdae na ang usapan biglang nabibingi? Di mo na maitatago sa akin Seok na gusto mo si Jongdae. At mukhang ilang buwan na.”

“Paano mo nasabi? Friendly lang siya at dahil hindi ako pinalaking bastos ng nanay ko, friendly din ako sa kanya.”

“Friendly mo mukha mo! Tuwing napapalingon ako sayo habang klase, nakikita kitang nakangiti habang hindi siya nakatingin sayo. Meron na nga kaming pustahan ni Yeol kung ilang beses kang magnanakaw ng tingin sa “boyfriend” mo eh.”

“Alam mo ikaw Baek bakit lagi niyo akong dinadamay sa kalokohan niyo ni Yeol? We’re just friends ni Jongdae. Saka nakakatuwa lang din siya minsang tignan kasi lagi siyang nakangiti tapos parang enjoy na enjoy siya sa kung anong ginagawa niya.”

“Edi inamin mo rin na madalas mo siyang titigan! Seok, aminin mo na kasi na hindi na lang friend ang tingin mo sa kanya. You see him as more. YOU want more.”

Hindi alam ni Minseok kung anong gagawin. Para siyang sinampal ng katotohanan sa huling sinabi ni Baek. Gusto ba niya talaga? O natutuwa lang siya sa atensyon na binibigay ni Jongdae sa kanya? First time niyang maranasan ito so malay ba niya kung ano ang feeling at kung ganito ba talaga dapat?

Pero dahil duwag si Minseok, natapos ang sophomore year nila na wala siyang ginawa.

#### 2009

Naging juniors sila at hindi na sila magkaklase ni Jongdae. Ang araw-araw na asaran at kwentuhan ay napalitan ng pagtango ng ulo kapag nagkakasalubong sa hallway. O ang minsanang kaway na may ngiti kapag nag-aabot sa canteen.

Ngunit kahit mabibilang sa kamay ang naging pag-uusap nila ng year na iyon, patuloy lang si Minseok sa pagkalinga sa papasibol na nararamdaman niya para kay Jongdae. At least aminado na siya sa sarili niya kahit wala siyang ginawa, ginagawa, or gagawin in the near future tungkol dito. Kada tango, kaway, at ngiti ay tumutulong upang patuloy na lumago ang feelings niya.

Kaso duwag nga kasi sabi si Minseok.

Lalo na nung napabalita na may nililigawan si Jongdae na kaklase nito ngayon. Nung una ay ayaw pa maniwala ni Minseok kasi baka naman inaasar lang? Tulad ng kung paano sila inaasar dati?

Ah.

Kung paano sila nagsimula dati.

Oo nga pala.

Pero malay natin wala lang talaga?

Malapit na ang foundation day at puspusan na ang practice nila para sa field demo. Dahil officer ng section niya si Minseok, napilitan siyang sumali sa grupong namumuno ng cheerleading routine ng juniors. 

Inaayos nila ang isang parte ng routine nang biglang may kumalabit sa likod niya.

“Uy kasali ka pala dito?”

Ah. Si Jongdae.

“Ah oo. Long time no talk?”

“Oo nga eh! Magkalayo kasi sched ng sections natin kaya minsan lang kita makita!”

“Ah okay. Bakit andito ka pa?”

“Tinulungan ko sa project si ano… ah basta ayun. Anong oras ka nga pala uuwi?”

“In an hour siguro? Bakit?”

“Sabay na tayo? Gabi na rin para may kasabay ka maglakad papuntang lrt.”

“Okay sige. Text na lang ba kita?”

“Yup! Intayin kita. Sa may canteen lang ako.”

Nang matapos sila sa practice, agad na nagtext si Minseok kay Jongdae. Nahihiyang nagsabi ng paumanhin dahil napasobra sa isang oras na sinabi. 

Pero lumipas ang 20 minutes na walang reply. Nag-abang siya malapit sa main entrance dahil baka may pinuntahan lang at magkasalisi sila. Nakakahiya naman na pinaghintay na niya tapos paghahanapin niya pa.

_45 minutes._

“Uy bakit andito ka pa? 7:30pm na! May bus ka pa ba pauwi?”, sita sa kanya ni Junmyeon na siyang leader nila kanina sa practice.

“Ah oo. May iniintay kasi ako. Kasabay ko pauwi Myeon.”

“Ha? Sino? Gabi na! Wala na atang tao sa quad?”

“Andyan lang yun. Baka may tinatapos lang.”

“Sige samahan na lang kita mag-abang. Wala pa naman din driver ko.”

_1 hour 15 minutes._

“Wala pa rin ba?”

“Wala pang reply eh. Sige Myeon baka uwi na lang ako?”, mangiyak-ngiyak na sabi ni Minseok. 

“Saan ka ba? Pwede kitang isabay? Actually kanina pa andyan si manong”

“Kung ayos lang? Sorry Myeon ah”

“Wala yun sus! Tara bili muna tayong tubig sa canteen. Nauuhaw na ako. Bukas pa naman siguro yun”

Sabay silang naglakad papuntang canteen at doon lang napansin ni Minseok na gabing-gabi na pala at wala nang masyadong tao.

Pagpasok nila ng canteen ay humarang si Junmyeon sa bandang kanan niya.

“Bakit-?”

“Wag ka na tumingin. Alam ko na. Bili lang tayo tubig promise tapos hatid na kita sa inyo.”

Wala nang nagawa si Minseok kundi dumiretso sa counter. Pero dahil curious siya, nilibot niya pa rin ang paningin sa medyo madilim na canteen. At dahil konti na lang ang bukas na ilaw, napansin niya agad ang isang group ng students sa table malapit sa entrance.

Dalawa dun ay si Jongdae at yung nalilink sa kanya.

Napakapit na lang si Minseok sa sleeves ng polo ni Junmyeon at tahimik na nakiusap na bilisan nito. Di naman na nag-atubili si Junmyeon at naintindihan ang gusto ng kaibigan.

Mabilis nilang tinungo ang nag-aabang na kotse ni Junmyeon at sumakay. Ni hindi pa naisasara ang pinto ay tuluy-tuloy na ang pagbuhos ng luha ni Minseok.

“Akala ko may project lang na tinatapos”

“Sabi niya iintayin niya ako”

“Siya ang nag-aya na sabay kaming uuwi”

“Sige iiyak mo lang yan. Dito lang ako don’t worry. I may not know the full story but from what I’ve seen and heard since last year until now, I kind of get it.”

“Myeon sorry dito pa talaga ako nagkalat. Nakakahiya kay manong.”

“It’s okay. Go cry. You need the release.”

Kinabukasan pumasok si Minseok na parang walang nangyari. Walang ibang nakakaalam kundi sila ni Junmyeon at ni Manong Bert. Kahit si Baek na bestfriend niya ay hindi niya sinabihan. Natatakot siyang baka lalo siyang mag-breakdown kapag ito na ang nagtanong.

Conceal. Don’t feel. Stop everything. Iyan ang motto ni Minseok pagkatapos ng gabing iyon.

Panahon na ng prom at kinukumbinse siya nila Baek at Yeol na ayain maging prom date si Jongdae. Chance mo na to sabi ni Baek. Tapos during the first dance umamin ka na sa kanya sabi ni Yeol.

Sa isip-isip ni Minseok, ano pang chance ang sinasabi niyo? Eh wala pa man akong ginagawa, talo na agad. Anong panama ko kay Yeri?

“Alam mo kung ayaw mo man ayain maging date si Jongdae, baka pwede mong gawin yung sinabi ni Yeol?”, bulong sa kanya ni Junmyeon habang naglalunch sila.

“Hindi pwede. Ayoko na manggulo.”

“Wow sino ba may sabing manggugulo ka? For your peace of mind lang. And besides hindi pa naman sila ah?”

Isang linggo din siyang kinulit ng dalawa (at ni Myeon). Friday noon at early dismissal sila nang may nakita siyang nagkakagulo sa may quadrangle. Dahil likas na chismoso si Baek, wala siyang nagawa nang hilahin siya nito papunta sa may gitna.

Gulat na lang niya ng nakita niya sa gitna ng pusong gawa sa mga rosas si Jongdae. Nakaluhod sa harap ni Yeri habang may hawak na illustration board na may nakalagay na yes at no.

Ah. 

Mali. 

Bakit nga ba siya andito?

Dahil sa gulat ay nabitawan siya ni Baek at ginamit niya itong pagkakataon para makatakbo palayo. Hindi niya alam pero may nakarinig naman ata sa kanya nung nagpanggap siyang may naiwan sa classroom kaya siya umalis.

Masakit. Sobrang sakit. Alam naman ni Minseok na parang malabo. No. Scratch that. Malabo talaga. In the first place asaran lang naman diba? Wala namang sinabi si Jongdae na seryoso siya dati. Si Minseok lang ang nag-assume na may ibig sabihin yun. Granted that it was a little too far for a joke pero ano pa nga ba aasahan mo sa highschool diba? Lahat naman sila immature. Walang magawa.

#### 2010

Umpisa ng panibagong school year. Finally they’re seniors na. Graduating. Konti na lang goodbye highschool and hello college, hello new life na sila.

Hindi na makapaghintay si Minseok na magbagong buhay. Marami na siyang planong gawin at unang-una sa lahat ng iyon ay maghanap ng ibang pagkakaabalahan. Siguro sasali siya sa iba’t ibang klase ng university orgs. Mas maraming orgs, mas maraming gagawin. More org work, less time for the self. At less time to think about the what if’s.

Pero sa ngayon kailangan muna niyang mapagtagumpayan ang araw-araw niyang pagsubok in the form of Jongdae and his now girlfriend, Yeri.

Bakit nga ba sa anim na sections ng batch nila, sinadya pa talagang naging kaklase niya ang dalawa? Huling taon niya na bakit ngayon pa siya binigo? Ang gusto na lang naman niya ay peace para maitawid niya ng maayos ang taon pero ang binigay sa kanya ay everyday pasakit. 

Hindi naman ma-pda na couple si Jongdae at Yeri. In fact sobrang lowkey nila na kung hindi pinagkalat ni Joy ay walang makakaalam na nag-level up na pala mula sa ligawan stage ang dalawa.

Ang kinakahirap ng sitwasyon ni Minseok ay ang pagbalik ni Jongdae sa pagiging caring na kaklase at kaibigan sa kanya.

Para bang walang nangyari at bumalik yung mga kumusta ka na, may gusto ka bang ipabili, sabay na tayong umuwi.

At isa pa…

“Uy ex! Sabay ka na sa amin ni Yeri kumain ng lunch. Diba nasa journ si Baek?”

“Pahiram naman ako ng red ballpen, ex! Wala akong pang-check eh”

“Anong oras ka uuwi, ex? Excused kasi buong araw si Yeri kaya baka mauna yun umuwi”

Noong una ay tinatawanan lang ni Minseok ang lahat. Kahit na tinitignan siya ng masama ni Baek, Myeon, at Yeol ay wala lang sa kanya. Biruan lang naman ng magkakaibigan yun diba?

#### November 2010

“Break na daw si Yeri at Jongdae nung sembreak.”

“Anong gagawin mo?”

“Umamin ka na”

“Mga sira! Bakit ako aamin? Kaka-break lang nung tao. Hayaan niyo naman mag-nurse ng heartbreak. Ayoko maging rebound. Ayoko maging panakip-butas.”

“Pero bakit daw nag-break?”

“College. Magkaiba ng gustong pasukan na schools. Mahirap daw long distance.”

“Ha? Parang tanga? Malayo ba ang QC sa Manila?”

“Nagsalita ang taga-Las Pinas na mag-aaral sa QC tapos ayaw mag-dorm”

Lumipas ang mga araw. Awkward ang buong klase kapag may nakakalimot na break na pala ang couple ng klase nila. Lalo na kapag mga teachers ang nakakalimot. 

Si Jongdae ay hindi naman nagbago ang pakikitungo kay Minseok. In fact they’re even closer now at madalas kasama pa nila si Baek, Myeon, at Yeol. Minsan pati ang original na barkada ni Jongdae galing sa ibang section ay nakakasama na nila.

#### February 2011

As graduating students, required silang pumunta sa retreat sa Baguio. Saktong week ng Valentine’s ang schedule ng section nila at katulad ng nakasanayan lang ang mga activities. Wala namang reklamo ang bagong buong barkada dahil huling hirit na ito ng highschool. Matapos nito ay wala nang kasiguraduhan kung kailan sila ulit mabubuo.

Bukod sa isa ito sa mga huling bonding nila as highschool barkada, may isa pang rason si Minseok kung bakit sobrang importante sa kanya ng retreat na ito.

“Mamayang gabi na diba? Sinulat mo ba sa letter mo sa kanya o sasabihin mo sa personal?”

“Dalawang letter sinulat ko. Hindi ko alam kung alin ang ibibigay ko…”

Sumapit ang gabi kung kailan binigay ang mga sulat. Tapos nang basahin ni Minseok ang sulat ng pamilya niya at ng iba niyang mga kaibigan. Sadya niyang hinuli yung sulat ni Jongdae for him.

Hi Minseok,

Gaano na karaming balde napuno mo ng luha? Iyakin ka pa naman. Don’t worry I won’t make you cry with my letter. :)

I’ve thought for a while kung ano yung sasabihin ko dito sa letter and a few things came to mind. Iisa-isahin ko tapos bigyan kitang bente kapag di ka naiyak hehe.

First, I’m super grateful for your friendship. Alam ko we started weirdly lalo na nung sinimulan namin ng barkada ko yung kalokohan ko sayo back in sophomore year. It was on a whim kasi napansin kong sobrang tahimik mo at madalas NR ka sa jokes namin kaya sinubukan kong asarin ka to see if you’d show any reaction. Surprisingly it worked pero na-stress ka ata for a while nun? Sorry and thank you for putting up with me ha. Ang yabang ko pero feeling ko kung hindi ko ginawa yun, hindi tayo friends ngayon. 

It was a weird way of building a friendship but I guess for us two, it’s perfect? Mas napatunayan lalo ngayon while everyone else is awkward around me dahil sa situation with Yeri but you still remain the same. Ikaw pa rin yung maaasahan kong Minseok na anytime ready to be my friend. Again, I’m very thankful.

Second, I want to say sorry. For always stealing your lunch lalo na kapag pinapabaunan ka ni tita. For not waking you up kapag nagpapagising ka kapag nag-nap ka in between reviews kasi nakatulog na rin ako. For not texting agad na di ako papasok o makakasama sa gala tapos naiiwan kang third wheel. 

And for all the times na napaasa kita. Hindi naman ako manhid, Min. I know I hurt you during that time in junior year. Sorry you got hurt in the process of me being confused whether or not I like Yeri enough to pursue a relationship with her. Alam ko late na itong sorry ko but I hope you forgive me. You’re one of my closest friends and I don’t want this to remain as a barrier between us.

Lastly, I’d very much like to be the Dae to your Min for a long long long time. Itawid natin ang college with flying colors kasi alam kong mani sayo ang UP. And I’m just across the road so lunch once a week along Katips, g? 

Looking forward to more years of friendship with you, Minseok. 

Thank you <3

Jongdae

Isang campfire event ang inayos ng mga teachers nila sa last night of retreat bilang regalo sa kanilang mga seniors. Binigyan sila ng freedom kung anong gustong gawin basta walang kalokohan kaya napagdesisyunan nila to keep it simple. Kantahan at kwentuhan habang tumutungga ng softdrinks at juice.

Bilang isa sa sikat na singer sa batch nila, walang nagawa si Jongdae kundi magperform ng isang kanta.

“Kahit pilitin niyo ako, isang kanta lang talaga ako ngayon. Para ito sa mga taong naging espesyal sa akin nitong mga nakaraang apat na taon nating magkakasama. Salamat sa lahat.”

He was mesmerizing. Sobrang sarap panooring kumanta ni Jongdae. Ramdam na ramdam ang taos-pusong pagkanta niya kaya hindi na rin naiwasan ni Minseok ang mapaluha. Bumabalik sa isip ang ilang taong pagkakaibigan nila mapa-saya o lungkot man. At ang hindi makakalimutang liham.

#### April 2011

Graduation day. Sa wakas.

Nakapila silang lahat sa labas habang inaayos ng mga teacher nila ang pagkakasunud-sunod. Pare-pareha silang magmamartsa papasok ng auditorium liban sa mga nasa honor roll na kasamang maglalakad ang mga magulang. Dahil kinapos ng bahagya ang grades, hindi pinalad na makatapos with honors si Minseok kaya heto siya at iniintay na dumating ang partner niya sa pila. Laking gulat na lang niya na si Jongdae na ang katabi niya matapos itong paabantehin ni Ms Rivera.

“Hindi raw pala makakapunta ng graduation si Kris. He had to leave for Paris yesterday to fix his college arrangements.”

“Ah okay kaya pala ikaw na partner ko. Ready ka na ba? Official last day na natin! After this we’ll be off to college na.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Hindi na sila masyado pang nag-usap matapos nun dala na rin siguro ng magkahalong kaba at excitement. Hanggang sa makaupo sila sa tabi ng isa’t isa ay konting ngitian at asaran lang kapag may nahuhuli silang teacher na napapatungo dahil tulog na pala o di kaya mga batchmate nila na patakas kung kumain ng chichirya sa gilid.

“Today marks the last day of our lives as highschool students. We’re counting down the last seconds towards our freedom from this part of our lives and may it have been a good or bad experience in general, I want us to always look back and say we’ve done everything we can. No regrets. If not, then we still have about four hours left of today to make the most of. Don’t let the moments slip by because who knows where the next chapter of our lives will lead us?”

Paanong itong inosenteng valedictorian pa nila na walang kinalaman sa nararamdan ni Minseok ang magpapa-realize sa kanya na oras na para tumigil sa pagtakbo? Oras na para harapin niya ang tatlong taon na niyang tinatakbuhan na feelings. Huling chance na niya ito before life happens and inevitably takes them apart.

Matapos ang graduation rites, mabilis na binulungan ni Minseok si Jongdae na may gusto siyang sabihin kaya sana’y wag muna itong umalis.

“Min picture tayo! Kanina pa kita hinahanap! Saka diba may sasabihin ka?”

“Ah oo teka - “

“Minseok, Jongdae! Tara barkada photo!”

“Minseok, pwede picture tayo together?”

“Uy si Ms Rivera! Tara pa-picture tayo guys!”

Nang matapos na silang lahat at akmang lalapit na ulit si Minseok ay nakita niya kung saan ito nakatingin.

Si Jongdae na nakangiti habang nakatingin kay Yeri.

Hindi nga siguro ito ang tamang panahon. Baka sa susunod na lang.

#### 2021

Maraming alaala na bumabalik kay Minseok habang naglalakad siya papunta sa auditorium. 

Ilang beses nga ba siyang nadapa sa hallway na ito kakahabol kina Yeol? 

Galit pa rin kaya sa kanya si Mrs Torres dahil hindi niya sinasadyang nabasag ang trophy case sa tabi ng guidance office?

Nagbebenta pa kaya ng hybrid juice sa canteen? Yung pinaghalong red and blue flavors na never niyang nalaman kung anong flavors ang gamit maliban sa kulay nito?

Magkano na kaya ang bentahan ng carioca ng Home Economics department?

Nandun pa rin kaya yung vandal na sinulat nila ng barkada dahil sa isang dare - pusong may pangalan nila ni Jongdae sa gitna?

Habang paakyat ng hagdan ay may inalalayan siyang batang babae na muntik na mahulog. Buti na lang at alisto pa rin si Minseok sa paligid niya.

“Oh wag kang mag-skip ng steps pababa. Delikado yan. Ayos ka na ba?”, habang inaalalayang makatayo ng maayos ang bata.

“Opo thank you so much mister kitty”, sabi ng bata habang nanlalaki ang mata sa gulat dahil na rin siguro sa takot. Minseok ignored the mister kitty nickname na lang. Sanay na siya sa mga batang nagsasabi na mukha daw siyang pusa.

“No problem”, sabay ngiti. Hindi alam ni Minseok bakit sobrang pamilyar nito sa kanya. Baka anak ng batchmate niya?

“Where’s your mommy and daddy? Are they upstairs?”

“Yes po. I told daddy I’ll go to the restroom but I didn’t. Puro old people upstairs! Tumakas ako to play. Shhh ka lang mister kitty ha?”

“Okay sige shhh lang ako. But why are you playing sa stairs? The library’s near the auditorium. Don’t you want to read books there instead?”

“Do they have picture books? Mister kitty, I’m four! I don’t know how to read that well pa po!”, while holding up three fingers.

Natawa si Minseok sa bata. Makulit at mukhang bibo rin kaya masaya kausap. Parang maliit na matanda ang kausap niya ngayon.

“What if your dad’s looking for you na? Tara hatid na kita sa kanya?”

“I don’t think so po. He’s busy daldalin mga classmates niya dati eh.”

“What about your mom? Where is she?”

Hindi na nakasagot ang bata sa huling tanong ni Minseok. Nakita niyang nagliwanag ang mga mata nito nang may nakitang tao sa likod niya.

“Daeyeon! Where are you?”

“Daddy!”

Pamilyar ang boses. Sampung taon na mula nang huli niyang marinig pero sigurado siya. Boses yun ng matagal na niyang gustong makita pero lagi siyang kinukulang sa tapang.

“Princess why did you go down? I thought you said you’ll go to the restroom lang?”

“I did! And then I met mister kitty here”, sabi ni Daeyeon while winking at him. Baka way nito para ipaalala na wag itong ibuking sa daddy niya.

Ah. Daddy na sa Dae.

“Mister kitty? Who-“

Ngumiti si Minseok when Jongdae’s eyes finally landed on him. Bakas sa mukha nito ang gulat at tuwa.

“Min! Oh my god! Ikaw pala yan!”

“Hi Dae. Long time no see”

“Ang galing parang wala kang pinagbago? And the muscles? Naadik ka ba sa workout during the past decade?”

“Sira! I just had some time to spare so a little workout once or twice a week didn’t hurt”

“Sana all may time. Anyway, I see you’ve met Daeyeon na.”

“Princess, introduce yourself to Tito Min”, Dae asked his daughter.

“Hi Tito Min. I’m Kim Daeyeon! Can I call you mister kitty pa rin po? You really look like a kitty eh”

Sino naman si Minseok para tanggihan ang simpleng hiling ng bata? She’s cute and nice and he wouldn’t mind getting called a kitty by this cute little girl.

“Sure, Daeyeon. Call me anything you like”

“Naku, Min. Don’t spoil her. Baka di ka na niyan tigilan.”

“It’s okay Dae. Mukha namang mabait si Daeyeon. Just like his dad. Am I right, princess?”

“Yes! Daddy is the best!”

And just like that umakyat sila papunta ng auditorium na magkasabay. Si Daeyeon ay karga ng kanyang daddy habang si Minseok ay nakaalalay sa likuran.

Dahil napaka-charming na bata ni Daeyeon, nahuli niya agad ang atensyon ng barkada nang makapasok sila sa loob.

“Princess, meet Daddy and Tito Min’s friends. They’re the friends I told you stories about”

“Hi po daddy and mister kitty’s friends. Bedtime stories ko po kayo”

“Mister kitty? Sino yun?”, tanong ni Baek sa grupo habang si Minseok ay nagtaas ng lang ng kamay.

“Classic. Pati mga bata tinatawag kang pusa.”, sabay ni Yeol habang nakikipag-apir kay Daeyeon.

Patuloy lang ang barkada sa pakikipag-usap kay Daeyeon habang si Baek ay hinila si Minseok papunta sa isang tabi.

“Buti naman pumunta ka. Akala ko talaga ipapakaladkad na kita kay Yeol palabas ng condo mo.”

“Pero anak ni Jongdae yung bata? We didn’t see him for a long time then suddenly may little princess na siya?”

“The kid calls him daddy so malamang it’s his daughter. And wala namang masama? We’re all adults na. The dad glow looks good on him.”

“Woah I can’t believe you Minseok. Whipped ka pa rin over a daddy dae. Uy dad-dae? That has a nice ring to it.”

“Alam mo ang ingay mo kahit kailan.”

“So sinabi na ba ni Daeyeon saan ang mommy niya?”

“I don’t know. I was supposed to ask her earlier kaso dumating si Dae. Didn’t get a chance afterwards na.”

“Hindi ba nila kasama dito? Sino sa mga chararat around ang mommy ni little princess?”

“Grabe ang rude. Di naman siguro chararat ang mommy ni Daeyeon. She’s so cute! And I don’t think kasama nila? Kasi puro daddy lang ang sinasabi ni Daeyeon mula kanina pa.”

“Okay I’m sorry. But give me until the end of this event to investigate. You know me, magaling ako magtanong.”

Surprisingly walang kalokohang ginawa si Baekhyun. Nagtanong lang siya like what he said he’d do. Mukhang wala namang issue kay Jongdae at kay Daeyeon dahil lahat ng tanong nito ay sinasagot.

“Hi little princess! I’m Tito Baek! Are you having fun?”, sabay abot ng lollipop na hindi alam ni Minseok kung saan nito nakuha.

“Hi Tito Baek! Thanks for the lollipop but daddy doesn’t want me eating too much sweets po”

“What about your mommy? Does she allow you to eat sweets?”

Napataas ng kilay si Minseok. Parang gusto na niyang bawiin yung sinabi niya kanina na walang kalokohan si Baek today. His friend shrugged at him and continued sa pagdaldal kay Daeyeon.

“She doesn’t like it also but daddy is stricter. But it’s okay because I don’t like sweets din masyado po”

Oh so may mommy in the picture. 

Sumingit na si Minseok sa usapan ng dalawang bata (a decade after and Baek still acts like a child sometimes) bago pa kung ano ang itanong ng bestfriend niya.

“If you don’t like sweets, what do you like eating? We can get food pa from the buffet table if you want.”

“Mister kitty I want bread po! Hopia po if meron?”, the little kid said with matching pout and beautiful eyes pa.

“Minseok parang ikaw ata oh. Hopia daw eh.”

Siniko na lang ni Minseok ang katabi para tumigil na ito. Baka kung anu-ano matutunan ni Daeyeon mula dito kapag di pa ito tumigil.

“I don’t think they have hopia little princess. But promise I’ll buy you some next time! Is that your favorite bread?”

“Yes po mister kitty. Same kami ni mommy.”

Medyo napatigil saglit si Minseok. Narinig naman niya kanina nung binanggit ng bata kay Baek ang mommy niya pero iba pa rin pala kapag sa kanya na mismo sinabi ng bata.

Oo nga pala anak ito ni Jongdae. At may mommy ito. Any bit of hope that Minseok had initially was slowly disintegrating. Mukhang hopia talaga siya katulad ng sabi ni Baek kanina.

Their alumni homecoming went off without a hitch. Hindi naman importante na unti-unting nahulog ang puso ni Minseok in a way na di siya sure if good or bad. Pakialam ba ng batchmates nila kung after ten years ay hulog na hulog pa rin siya kay Jongdae.

Ang alumni batch 2011 ng MSHS ay masayang naghiwahiwalay at nagpatuloy sa sarili nilang mga buhay.

Save for Minseok and his newly refreshed friendship with Jongdae and his daughter. Sa hindi maipaliwanag na rason ni Minseok, palagi niyang nakikita ang mag-ama kahit saan siya magpunta.

Natuklasan niyang ang bunsong kapatid niya pala ang homeroom teacher ni Daeyeon sa preschool noong isang beses na naghatid siya ng naiwan nitong gamit.

“Dae! Bakit nandito ka?”, gulat na sabi ni Minseok pagkaabot ng bag sa kapatid. Nakita niya kasi si Jongdae na saktong papasok ng classroom.

“Hey Min! Hinatid ko si Daeyeon. She goes to school here! You know Teacher Kim pala?”

“Minkyung’s my sister. Small world ha!”

“Oo nga ano? We just transferred Daeyeon here this year kasi her old school was a little too far na.”

“Anyway, do you have anywhere to go afterwards? Office? Or errands?”

“I don’t naman. I’m on a work from home set-up kaya hawak ko ang oras ko. Kaya rin nagagawa akong utusan ng kapatid ko.”

They laughed together. Long time since the last time ata ha.

“Okay then. Since you’re free, come have coffee with me? We didn’t get to talk much last time sa alumni homecoming.”

KIM MINSEOK, IS JONGDAE ASKING YOU OUT ON A DATE? Okay, it’s a chat over coffee pero mas malayo na ito sa kung anuman nagawa niyo together noong highschool! This is an actual physical non-date unlike the chats over masabaw na bistek or matigas na porkchop kapag lunch break dati!

“Hey Min? Are you?”

Minseok needs to snap out of it. Nakakahiya kay Jongdae na nakakatitig lang siya dito. Oo Minseok it’s a hangout na kayong dalawa lang pero wag ka masyado mag-assume. Pamilyadong tao na si Jongdae.

“Huh? Ano ulit yun?”

“Are you free for coffee sabi ko? I have a regular hole in the wall cafe I go to near here. Lagi ko kasing iniintay si Daeyeon para masundo ko siya agad.”

Naglakad na lang sila papunta sa cafe na sinasabi ni Jongdae. Pero hindi na nag-intay pa makarating ng coffee shop si Jongdae at nagsimula na itong magkwento.

He found out that Jongdae has his own business selling automobile parts kaya he’s pretty much free all the time. Mas nakabuti rin daw para lagi niyang nahahatid at nasusundo mula sa school si Daeyeon.

Marami-rami rin silang napagkwentuhan ni Jongdae about both their lives lalo na nang makarating sa cafe. But not to Minseok’s intention, never nila napag-usapan ang mommy ni Daeyeon.

Alam ni Minseok na may pamilya si Jongdae. Kaya nga sila magkasama ngayon in the first place ay dahil nakita niya ito sa preschool na naghatid ng anak.

This isn’t bad. I’m not doing anything bad. We’re just friends catching up after a long time of not talking.

Pero di maiwasan ni Minseok ang nararamdan niya. After all, he never did forget about Jongdae and how he made him feel. Nilibing lang niya sa medyo dulong parte ng puso’t isip niya at mukhang isang ngiti lang ni Jongdae ay resurrected agad ang feelings niya. 

Lumipas ang mga linggo at patuloy silang nagkikita ni Jongdae after nito ihatid si Daeyeon. Minsan inaagahan niya rin sa school para mabigyan niya si Daeyeon ng paborito nitong hopia. He grew closer to the little kid and found her to be a mini me of Jongdae. Sobrang cute pala ng kid!Jongdae if kasing-bibo niya rin ang little princess niya.

Kundi man sa after school hatid dates (na lagi siyang inaasar ni Baek dahil para daw silang bumalik ng pagkabata), ay di sinasadyang nagkakasalubong sila sa grocery o mall. But out of all those times, never niyang nasilayan ni anino ng mommy ni Daeyeon.

“Baek, nag-aalala na ako. Sobrang nasasanay na ako na kasama ko sila Dae at Daeyeon. Minsan I forget the little girl has a mom. Hindi nakakatulong na yung dalawa hindi rin siya masyado nababanggit. Am I overstepping a boundary I should have been keeping? Natatakot ako makasakit, Baek. Ayos lang kung ako lang ang masasaktan kaso baka madamay si Daeyeon at ang mommy niya.”

“Seok, you should stop overthinking. And maybe clear things out? I’ve seen how you and Jongdae are together. Even with Daeyeon. You look the same way you did back in sophomore year. Really happy and in love. Dare I say that Jongdae looks the same.”

“But Baek sige sabihin na nating masaya ako. Na in love ulit ako. But surely hindi totoo yang huli mong sinabi. Jongdae can’t be in love with me. He has a family!”

“Tulad nga ng sabi ko, clear things out. Ask the question you’ve been dying to ask since you met him again. Ask him where Daeyeon’s mom is. For all we know, they’re separated and on a co-parenting set-up para maayos na mapalaki yung bata. Ikaw na rin ang nagsabi na madalang mabanggit ang supposed mommy. If they were indeed in a relationship, he won’t even be having coffee and grocery dates with you. Let alone bring their child with him during those said dates. Sa pagkakakilala ko naman kay Jongdae, he isn’t an asshole.”

“I don’t know, Baek. I’m not sure if I’m ready to find out. I’ve had enough heartbreaks to last me a lifetime. All from the same man. And he doesn’t even know it.”

“Mister kitty! Please come to the family day with us ni daddy ha. Please please please? See you tomorrow!”

“Seok, care to explain why Dae’s little girl is asking you to go to the day care’s family day? Diba dapat yung mommy niya ang kasama?”

He just got off a phone call with Daeyeon na tumawag habang magkasama silang nag-grocery ni Baekhyun. Wala rin siyang idea bakit siya gustong kasama ng bata sa family day. 

“I don’t have any clue why to be honest. Baka naman she’s expecting me to come dahil alam niyang kapatid ko day care teacher niya. Maybe it’s just that diba?”

“OR she sees you as her other dad?”

Baek winks. Annoyingly.

“Stop whatever you’re thinking. Daeyeon has her mom. We might not know who she is or where she is but for sure she exists.”

“Whatever you say, Seok. Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

Maingay ang field with all the kids running around. It didn’t help na maraming parents na humahabol na lalong nagpagulo ng paligid. Minseok loves kids pero kung ganito kaingay pala ang mga event ng day care ng kapatid niya, baka magdalawang isip na siya sa susunod kung pupunta siya. He won’t even be here if not for the cute little princess who’d probably cry if hindi siya pumunta ngayon.

“Omg you’re here na Mister kitty! Come meet my mommy!”

Di alam ni Minseok kung paano siya magre-react. Talaga bang sinabi ni Daeyeon na ipapakilala siya sa mommy nito? Nandito ang mommy ni Daeyeon? Minseok’s internal panic might have been obvious sa mukha niya dahil napalingon siya ng tawagin siya ni Jongdae.

“Hi Min. Come meet Daeyeon’s mom. She just arrived this morning and dito na siya dumiretso from the airport.”

If galing siya ng airport, she’s probably not based here in the Philippines. That explains why they’ve never met her.

“Mommy! Meet mister kitty! He’s my favorite uncle out of all of daddy’s friends. He’s very nice and gives me hopia always in the morning. And he always carries me kapag we go to the grocery nila daddy!”

“Really, princess? He’s your daddy’s friend? Baka I know him pala”

Napatigil si Minseok. He’s now behind Daeyeon and her mom who’s carrying her. Kita niya ang bob cut na buhok ng mommy nito. Hindi niya ito namumukhaan which he thinks might be a good sign? Kasi less hurt if it’s not someone he knows.

Pero, BAKA kilala siya nito? Paano? Sino ito?

Minseok held his breath when he saw Daeyeon’s mom turning around. Moment of truth. Makikilala na niya sa wakas ang mommy ng baby ni Jongdae. For sure hindi chararat katulad ng sabi niya kay Baek nung alumni homecoming nila.

“Hi Min! Do you remember me?”

“Dahee? Ikaw ba yan?”

Napatakbo si Minseok para yakapin ang babae. He was surprised to see Dahee there in front of him. Matagal na niya itong hindi nakita. Probably the last time was their highschool graduation pa.

Dahee was Jongdae’s younger sister. Nakasabay nila itong pumasok sa highschool noong seniors sila at freshman ito. She was a bubbly teenager then but now isa na itong matured and accomplished young woman. He assumes she’s very successful both in her professional and of course sa personal life nito. She has a cute little daughter na everyone can’t help but love.

Busy silang mag-catch up ni Dahee habang nakatingin sa kanila with wonder in her eyes si Daeyeon.

“Mommy you know Mister kitty also? Do you like him? Hindi po pwede ah. He’s daddy’s only!”

Nasamid pareho si Minseok at Jongdae sa sinabi ng bata. Nahihiyang ngumiti na lang si Minseok habang tawang-tawa naman si Dahee.

“Baby girl don’t worry about that. I’ve always known your Mister kitty is for your Daddy Dae only. Diba kuya?”

After all those months of worrying whether he’s overstepping his boundaries, naliwanagan na sa wakas sa lahat si Minseok. Masaya siya na wala siyang masasaktan at mukhang there’s something more there na pwede nila i-build?

“Let’s talk after? Dahee’s taking Daeyeon home with her and I have the rest of the weekend free. Marami akong dapat ikwento at i-explain.”

“You bet you have. Pinakaba mo ako. Pinag-isip mo ako masyado.”

Halos isang oras na silang nakaupo lang sa loob ng kotse ni Jongdae. Naihatid na nila si Dahee at Daeyeon sa bahay ng parents ni Dae. Maraming tanong sa isip si Minseok pero hindi niya alam paano sisimulan. He’s hoping na si Jongdae ang magsisimula ng conversation.

He’s about to say something when finally nagsalita na si Jongdae.

“Min, now that we’re finally alone. I probably have some explaining to do?”

“Dae you don’t know even half of it. From the start when I met you again and Daeyeon up to a few hours ago when I finally saw Dahee again. Bakit di mo sinabi na si Dahee ang mom ni Daeyeon? Would it really hurt anyone if I knew? Was it a secret?”

“Calm down. I’ll explain everything. First of all, Dahee being Daeyeon’s mom wasn’t a secret at all. Hindi lang siguro namin pinagsigawan sa mundo? Anak siya sa pagkadalaga ni Dahee. She was conceived when Dahee was a freshman in university and the guy didn’t have the balls para panindigan yung anak nila. My sister was in shock so we all had to be there for her throughout her pregnancy. Dahee had episodes kaya extra precautions kami. When Daeyeon was born, it just seemed to be the best decision for me to take over as her dad. And the rest is history?”

“I love her with my whole heart, Min. She’s my little girl even if in reality she’s my niece.”

Minseok didn’t know what to say. Sa mga panahon na ganito, he did what he thinks is best for Jongdae.

He went in to hug Jongdae. Even with the car’s console getting in between them and making it hard for him, ito lang ang naisip niyang response sa mabigat na kwento nito.

“And I’m sorry, Min, if I made you think otherwise. I just didn’t know how to say it since everyone assumed she’s my real daughter. I didn’t mind before pero when you came into the picture again, I wanted to say it agad na no she’s not my daughter. I’m single and very very ready to mingle. With you specifically.”

“Dae, what do you mean?”

“Alam ko marami na akong nasayang na taon. We were an almost back in highschool. Pero dahil duwag ako at palaging unsure, I made you suffer with me. Min, I’ve been in love with you since our sophomore year. And I don’t want to chicken out again this time. That would be so highschool Dae of me.”

“Mahal kita, Kim Minseok. For a long time now. I hope this time is our time.”

“Marami pa tayong kailangan pag-usapan pero mahal rin kita, Kim Jongdae. Matagal mo na rin alam ito I’m sure. And I agree. Pagod na ako tumakbo at mag-intay ng tamang panahon. It’s time we stop running from each other and from our feelings.”


End file.
